starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Lassatar
|fgcolor= |image=Lassatar SC2-HotS Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death= |race=Protoss |faction= Daelaam : Nerazim |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Green |job=Supreme Guardian of the Xel'Naga Secrets, Lord Protector of the Ancient Mysteries of the Protoss |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Lassatar is a Dark Templar. He is a warrior and searcher for xel'naga artifacts. He holds a high position in the "guardians", but is not the highest-ranking leader. He used to lead several acolytes.Gerrold, David. "“In the Dark”." (May 2, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: In the Dark Accessed 2013-05-02. Biography Roxara In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Lassatar traveled to the small terran colony world of Roxara in a ship. He searched for a xel'naga artifact, but it was difficult for his scanning device to locate. During his search, he encountered a young girl, Tiffy. She believed him to be a "magic angel" who would heal her father Kern's leg. She was curious and seemed unafraid of him, finding him humorous. He was delighted at the differences between her and the terrans he had met previously in combat, and wondered if a brain malfunction caused the difference in mentality between child and adult terrans. Tiffy helped him locate the artifact, and in return, he walked her safely home. However, things took a turn for the worse—Nero, a reaper and enemy of her father's, had arrived there seeking revenge, and he planned to kill Kern's family in front of him. Feeling Nero was the same as the other terrans he had dealt with, Lassatar attacked him. A dramatic battle ensued, with Nero using his jumping abilities and demolition charges. Lassatar eventually cut off his limbs, crippling him. Kern promptly shot Nero dead. However, he believed that Lassatar was threatening his child and pointed a gun at him. Lassatar read his mind, and discovered that while Kern used to be a violent person, he had mentally transformed himself, so Lassatar left them alone. Tiffy was disappointed, as the "magic angel" hadn't healed her father's leg. In the Dark Lassatar discovered the artifact's powers included increasing the psionic energy of whoever wielded it. Upon showing it to his acolytes, they abandoned him, heading to a volcano on an uninhabited planet to conduct experiments on zerg there, cutting them off from their hivemind and giving them individual emotions and thoughts. The experiment was a partial success; these zerg were not connected to Kerrigan, but they slew the acolytes as they still had their primal instincts. Lassatar tracked them there, hoping to discover their fate. He discovered that the acolytes had all been killed, and that their experiments were now loose in the volcano base they had set up in. He then ran into a terran named Jake, who had come to the planet to escape the conflict, and the two were forced to escape from the mutated zerg. When an ultralisk almost killed Jake, Lassatar used the psionic lens to amplify his power, noting he was almost as strong as an archon, and slew the ultralisk. He was stunned by the feedback of his powers, and Jake was forced to save him from the zerg coming up on him. He then used the lens again to feed the location of weak points in the volcano to Jake, as well as the overriding directive to destroy the zerg in the caverns. Jake did just that, and Lassatar used what few protoss constructs that remained in the base to distract the zerg. The mutated zerg were wiped out, and Lassatar gave Jake a gesture of goodbye. He then departed the planet.Gerrold, David. "“In the Dark”." (May 2, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: In the Dark Accessed 2013-05-02. Personality and Traits Lassatar carries a scythe and wears the armor of a Zer'atai hunter. He initially had a very poor opinion of humanity, believing them to love nothing more than carnage,Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. and that humanity will wipe itself out before reaching its evolutionary apex. On the other hand, he noted that humanity's raw passion gave them a terrifying set of abilities and large potential. To him, the question of what humanity might become was a tantalizing question worthy of consideration; especially after his encounter with the innocent and curious Tiffy along with her reformed father, Kern. He is capable of piloting a star relic. References Category:Protoss map and web characters Category:Protoss characters in Frontline Category:Nerazim characters